


In the Eye of the Beholder

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [249]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaus (even though he's been with probably thousands of women at this point) being like a giddy, dorky, teenager when he sees Caroline naked for the first time
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [249]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	In the Eye of the Beholder

The bark grated against the back of his hand as he cradled her head. He couldn’t help a grin at the way she was tearing at his shirt, the same way he’d ripped hers to pieces. His palm felt warm as he trailed up her bare waist, over the soft lace covering her breast, until he was holding her face with something like wonder. “You’re beautiful, love.”

Her hands, having successfully rid him of jacket at least, landed on the scruff of his beard. The smile lit up her face. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

He had half a mind to argue the point, though she wasn’t wrong. Klaus long considered himself a complimentary lover. But he was a firm believer of living in the moment, and in that moment, Caroline was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Rather than argue, he dropped fairly persuasive kiss on her lips. 

When she responded in kind, her nails tore through the back of his shirt and peeled the fabric from his body. Her fangs dropped at the scent of blood rising beneath the scratches she left on him, and he pulled back just enough to see the full glory of her monster.

“Beautiful,” he swore again, quietly this time. Reverent. “Thank you.”

Her tongue ran over the ridges of her teeth, lips tilted up in a smirk. “Thank me after,” she flirted, and he knew he would - he would be forever grateful for this moment with her.


End file.
